Syaoran's Twin
by Kat-san
Summary: Syaoran's twin sister comes to Japan and a new evil comes! They want Syaoran! Chapter 4 is up. DISCONTINUED!
1. Default Chapter

Syaoran's Secret Relative By: Kat-san  
  
(A/N: This is my first fanfiction so please send me a couple of reviews, but NO FLAMES! I don't own these characters except for XaioLoon, Suki, and two other characters that will appear later in the story. ^u^) CHAPTER 1  
Sakura Kinomoto was rollerblading to Tomoeda Elementary with her big brother, Toyua Kinomoto. "Hey kaiju! I'm going to be working late and otuu- san is on a business trip." Toyua said, "Hai. Onii-chan, one more thing, I'm not a kaiju!" Sakura answered loudly and went inside the school building.  
When she entered the classroom 7A-Y, she saw her best friend Tomoyo. "Ohayo Sakura. You're early." Tomoyo said, "Ohayo Tomoyo-chan, onii-chan, * yawn * made me get up early." Sakura answered and yawned again. Their friends Chicharu, Naoko, Rita, and Yamazaki greeted them until Yamazaki said, "Hey! Did you know that the 'hello' really," "Lies! Lies! All lies!" Chicharu butted in and dragged Yamazaki outside to beat him up. "Ja Sakura- chan, Tomoyo-chan," Rita and Naoko said at the same time and left. Syaoran Li came into the classroom and sat at his seat. He took out a piece of paper and started to read it. "Ohayo Syaoran-kun." Sakura said while blushing lightly, "Ohayo," Syaoran murmured. "What are you reading?" Sakura asked. "A letter from my twin sister I got last Monday." Syaoran answered. "Hoe?" Sakura wondered and took the note Syaoran handed to her and it read:  
Dear Syaoran,  
Hey it's me! I miss you a lot. Osaka-san is going to send me to Japan next Monday. Hope to see you at Toemoeda Elementary!  
  
From your sister, XaioLoon (Little Dragon)  
  
After Sakura read the letter she gave it back to Syaoran and asked, "Syaoran? How come you never told me about your sister?" "You never seemed to ask." Syaoran replied and stuck out his tongue out. Sakura stuck out her tongue and sat back in her seat. When sensei-treada came in, he brought a girl about Syaoran's age with short brownhair and amber eyes. "Class! Settle down now. I want you to meet XaioLoon Li. She's from China and I want you to make her feel welcomed." He said. "Hai." The whole class answered. "XaioLong, you can sit next to your brother." Sensei-treada said and she went to her desk. "Okay class, take out you history book and turn to page 238." He said and everybody did what he said. (A/N: Well, how is the beginning part? Please review.) 


	2. Chapter 2

Syaoran's Twin  
  
Chapter 2  
  
A/N: I don't own Cardcaptor Sakura, CLAMP does own it! Suki means, "chance" in Japanese. This is also a S+S story.  
  
During recess Sakura, Syaoran, XaioLoon, and Tomoyo were talking about the Clow Cards until Sakura asked, "XaioLoon, I read the letter you sent to Syaoran. I'm just wondering, who is Suki?" "Oh Suki. He's my guardian like Keroberos. Suki gets his powers from the stars while I get mine from the sun." XaioLoon answered and Tomoyo asked, "How come you weren't with Li-kun when he arrived in Japan?" "I was capturing my deck of Clow Cards. They're a little bit different from Sakura's because Clow Reed decided to make two Clow Books. He left one in Japan and one in Hong Kong. The elders of the Li clan assigned me to get the Clow book in Hong Kong. They also assigned the Clow Book in Japan, but I guess Sakura already got to it first." XaioLoon explained and heard the bell ring. A girl was sitting in the tree watching Syaoran. "Soon it is time to get the prince of the moon and claim my prize." She said. Then she disappeared with a menacing laugh.  
  
~ After School ~  
  
Sakura, Syaoran, and XaioLoon were walking towards Sakura's house to do some homework together. "I can't believe sensei-mitsuki gave us a lot of math homework!" Sakura whined. "Come on Sakura! At least you are going to get help from us." Syaoran said. "It also wasn't our fault! Yamazaki wouldn't stop talking about the history of math and chalkboards!" XaioLoon also whined and Syaoran sighed. They finally got to Sakura's house. Sakura took out her house keys out of her pocket and unlocked the door. "Kero-chan, I'm home!" Sakura yelled as they took off their shoes.  
  
"Are you guys thirsty?" Sakura asked while she was in the kitchen. "Iie." Syaoran and XaioLoon said in unison. While Syaoran was sleeping, XaioLoon was looking around the house. She walked up the stairs and ran into Kero. "SAKURA! I WANT PUDDING!" Kero yelled and made XaioLoon fall over. Kero flew into the living room searching around until he found Syaoran. "Nani?! What is the gaki doing here?" he asked until he found XaioLoon whining. "Nani?" Syaoran asked as he was waking up until he saw Kero right in his face. "What are you doing here stuffed animal?" he asked again as he grabbed Kero. "Sakura! Do you have a flying stuff animal?" XaioLoon asked. Sakura looked outside to see Kero in his true form squishing Syaoran. (A/N: Does that remind you of that part in the 2nd movie?) "Kero-chan! Get off of Syaoran right now!" Sakura yelled as she took out a bowl of pudding. Kero saw the pudding. He transformed back into his mini form, and then he started to eat pudding and flew off of Syaoran. "So, who's the girl? Your younger sister gaki?" Kero asked between mouthful of pudding. "One thing stuff animal, I'm not a gaki and she is my twin sister! Her names XaioLoon!" Syaoran answered back. Sakura came back into the living room to see Syaoran and Kero in a staring contest. "Kero-chan! Leave Syaoran alone!" she yelled and Kero stopped glaring. He flew around XaioLoon as she sat on the couch. "Sooo.. You're the gaki's sister, do you know about the Clow Cards?" Kero interrogated, but XaioLoon was clam as she could be. "Hai. I have the second Clow Book and I have a guardian named Suki." XaioLoon answered and Kero gasped. "Whoa! You know Suki!" he said. Sakura was shocked that Kero knew XaioLoon's guardian. "Hoe? Kero you know Suki?" she asked and Kero explained everything what happened. "Well, thanks for the pudding!" Kero said and flew back up into Sakura's room. "Whew! That's over, now let's start math." Syaoran said and got out his homework. "Alright." Sakura said dully. It took her a very long time to finish her homework.  
  
~ Outside ~  
  
'Good, now that the Clow Cards are with the prince of the moon. I'm going to capture him and make him surrender the Clow Cards' the girl thought and gave an evil laugh. "For I, Sukimi (A/N: Or how Zucchini? ^U^) Kishamota, will become the most powerful scoureress ever!" She yelled and disappeared.  
  
A/N: Well, we all now know the bad girl's name. I also haven't shown the other mysterious character I MADE UP! Please review and remember no flames. 


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3  
  
A/N: Remember, I don't own Cardcaptor Sakura. I only own XaioLoon, Sukimi, and the other mysterious character. I'm also very sorry! The Title in some of the other chapters say 'Syaoran's Secret Relative'. I really meant to say 'Syaoran's Twin'.  
  
Sakura was in the kitchen making dinner while Syaoran and XaioLoon were in Sakura's room with a sleeping Keroberos. "It's so nice of Sakura to let us stay over and have dinner with her." XaioLoon said while looking at the Sakura Cards. Syaoran was sleeping peacefully. XaioLoon looked at him and sighed. 'Man! Syaoran is sleeping a lot now!' she thought. She pushed him a little to wake up, but no avail. She was getting a little pissed off and then she pushed him very hard. He toppled over and he was still asleep! 'Aiyah! That usually wakes him up!' she thought and decided that there was one thing left. She breathed in hard and yelled, "SYAORAN LI! WAKE UP!" right in his ear. He woke up suddenly. Kero started mumbling about pudding.  
  
Down in the kitchen, Sakura heard XaioLoon scream. She almost chopped off her finger since she was cutting a tomato. "Hoee! I didn't even know XaioLoon could scream that loud!" she said to herself and continued to cut the tomato.  
  
Back up in Sakura's room, Syaoran was holding his ears while XaioLoon was screaming in his ears about why is that he is sleeping a lot. "Why do you sleep a lot Syaoran? You don't usually do this." XaioLoon asked. She didn't notice that Syaoran was staring into space. She snapped her fingers and he came into reality. "What were you saying?" he asked and she sighed again. "You were thinking about Sakura weren't you?" she asked. "Not true!" he answered while blushing. "Uh huh, then how come you are blushing?" she asked again. "All right.you're right. I was thinking about Sakura. The thing is, I have a crush on her." He answered and started blushing as red as a tomato. XaioLoon started to dance around chanting. "I knew it! I knew it!" Then she pushed Syaoran down the stairs. "What are you doing?!" Syaoran asked as he was pushed towards the kitchen door. "You need to tell her now!" XaioLoon answered. Then she pushed him into the kitchen. "Ehhhhh!" Syaoran screamed as he fell onto the floor. "Hoe? Oh Syaoran, I'm glad you're here." Sakura said and handed him plates. "Can you help me set up the table?" she asked. "Hai." He answered and got the plates. 'I better tell Sakura now.' He thought. "Sakura I-" Syaoran said, but was cut off by Toyua. "Hey kaiju! I'm home!" Toyua yelled as he placed his backpack down. "Onii-chan! Dinner is ready!" Sakura yelled from the kitchen. Once Toyua sat at the dinner table, Syaoran came out of the kitchen with a big bowl of spaghetti. "Wha? What are you doing here gaki?" Toyua asked. "Sakura asked me to come over." Syaoran answered and the two boys started a glaring contest.  
  
~ After a couple of minutes ~  
  
XaioLoon and Sakura came into the dinner room and saw the two boys glaring at each other. "Onii-chan! Leave Syaoran alone!" Sakura yelled and Toyua stopped. "Hey kaiju, who that girl next to you?" Toyua asked. "Oh! Onii-chan, this is Syaoran's sister, XaioLoon Li." She said. "Hmm.so you're the gaki's sister. You two look exactly the same." He said. "Have you ever heard of twins?" XaioLoon said imitating Toyua's voice. "Why you little!" You said and picked he up by the collar. "Onii-chan! Put her down!" Sakura ordered and Toyua obeyed. "Now, let's have a nice dinner." She added cheerfully and everybody started to eat.  
  
~ After Dinner ~  
  
"That was a great dinner!" XaioLoon said happily. "Arigato!" Sakura said and saw Syaoran leaving. "XaioLoon, it's time to go." Syaoran said and picked up his backpack. XaioLoon nodded her head and picked up her backpack. "Ja Sakura, Toyua!" XaioLoon said and went out the door. "Ja." Sakura answered and Syaoran blushed. "Ja." Syaoran said. Then he glared at Toyua. "See you later, much later gaki!" Toyua said and glared back. Then Syaoran left.  
  
Once XaioLoon and Syaoran were outside. XaioLoon shivered not from the cold, but from something evil. "Can you feel it?" she asked. Then Syaoran nodded and summoned his sword. "We better be on our guards if something bad happens." Added. Then they walked back to Syaoran's apartment. "Soon, just one more day and you'll be mine!" Sukimi said and disappeared.  
  
~ Syaoran's Apartment ~  
  
XaioLoon was in her bedroom with Suki. Suki was a little cat with big black beady eyes, pointy ears, his body was white, and he has little blue dragonfly wings. "Wow! I can't believe you talked to Keroberos! He's my best friend!" Suki said as he flew around the room. XaioLoon told Suki everything that Kero told her. Suki smiled and did a figure 8. "XaioLoon where's my tooth brush?" Syaoran asked from the bathroom. "I put it in your room!" she answered and closed her eyes.  
  
~ In another dimension ~  
  
"Master Sukimi when are we going to get him?" A little dark figure asked. "Soon Niga.Soon. When his guard is down," Sukimi said. (A/N: There is my other character. =^w^=) Niga was Sukimi's guardian. Niga's body was pure black with yellow eyes, and her wings were like Keroberos. The only thing that was different, that her wings were blood red. "So master, what are you going to do when you capture the prince of the moon?" Niga asked viciously. "It will be a surprise!" Sukimi answered and petted Niga on the head. Sukimi had an evil glint in her green eyes. Then she pulled back her long golden hair that went down to her waist.  
  
~ The Next Night ~  
  
"Hey XaioLoon! Do you want to go to the Penguin Park?" Syaoran asked. "Hai!" she answered and ran out of the door. 'Next time, I shouldn't let her put about 5 scoops of sugar for breakfast anymore.' He thought and walked out of the door.  
  
~ At Penguin Park ~  
  
"Hey Syaoran, when did you start having a crush on Sakura?" XaioLoon asked while sitting on a swing. "When Eroil came over to Japan." He answered started blushing like a ripe tomato. She giggled and a big blast appeared in from of them. They heard an evil laugh. Then Sukimi appeared. "Who are you?" Syaoran asked fiercely. "The name is Sukimi and I will take the Clow Cards!" she answered and snapped her fingers. 'Sukimi! That's impossible! I thought she was in England for the summer and was kidnapped.' XaioLoon thought, then Niga appeared in her true form. She was a red liger with black wings of an angel. "Now Niga!" Sukimi said and pushed back her hair again. Niga flew down, picked up Syaoran, and flew away. "XaioLoon help-" Syaoran yelled, but he was knocked unconscious by Niga hitting him hard in the head with her paw. Then they disappeared high into the sky. "Syaoran!" XaioLoon screamed as she summoned her wand. "O Key of Sun, come to my hand. For I've summoned you to help me destroy the evil in this land! Release!" she chanted and a light blue wand with a sun in the middle. 'She has the Clow Cards! Then all I need to do is get her brother then I will get the Clow Cards!' Sukimi thought as she watched XaioLoon. XaioLoon took out two cards and hit them with her wand. "Speed Card! Flight Card! I summon you!" (A/N: For XaioLoon's Clow Cards, I tried to make them similar, but with different names.) She said and wings grew on her back. Then she started to fly at top speed. She caught up to Niga and took out a card. Then she summoned it. "Liquid Card! Attack Niga!" Then a mermaid appeared then she shot out water from her hands and it headed towards Niga. "Niga! Dodge them!" Sukimi commanded and Niga dodged it with ease. She threw Syaoran on her back and shot laser beams toward XaioLoon. XaioLoon tried to fly away, but the laser beams got her and then she fell to the ground. Niga smirked, then a warp hole appeared and Niga entered it with Syaoran. "Well, well, I got the prince of the moon and I will keep him until I get the Clow Cards." Sukimi said and added, "If you want your brother back, meet me here tomorrow night with the Clow Cards and your guardian." Then a warp hole appeared and Sukimi stepped backwards into it. Then, she disappears. 'I got to tell Sakura!' XaioLoon thought and limped towards Sakura's house.  
  
A/N: OH NO! Poor Syaoran! Will Sakura and XaioLoon be able to save Syaoran? Well, you will have to read the next chapter! Review Please! 


	4. Chapter 4

Syaoran's Twin  
  
Chapter 4  
  
A/N: I'm sorry I have not updated! I wanted to update on August 30, 2003. But I got really busy. I promised a friend that would make Tomoyo have more lines in this chapter. Anyway, let's get on to the story! =^W^=  
  
~ At the Kinomoto Residence ~  
  
Sakura, Tomoyo, and Kero were sitting on the couch talking about Sakura's new outfit. Then they the doorbell ring. "Hoe? I wonder who it is?" Sakura asked and Tomoyo went to open the door. When she opened the door, and a battered XaioLoon fell on to the floor. "AHH! Sakura-chan! It's XaioLoon!" Tomoyo screamed. Sakura ordered Kero to close the door and helped XaioLoon towards the couch. "XaioLoon what happened?" Sakura asked fearfully. XaioLoon coughed a little bit of blood out her mouth and answered. "S-Sakura.. Syaor-ran has-s been k-kidn-napped by Sukimi." She coughed again and Sakura fell to the floor. "Nani? That can't be!" Sakura said and then she started to cry. "Who is this Sukimi?" Kero asked as he was flying towards the girls. "Sukimi, she used to be my best friend. Then she moved to England, but after a year, somebody kidnapped her. Police searched for her everywhere for two years. Then they decided to close the case since it was impossible." XaioLoon explained and Kero nodded. "XaioLoon I thought Syaoran was able to take care of himself?" Tomoyo asked as she was bandaging XaioLoon up. "Iie. Sukimi has dark powers that are too strong for Syaoran to defeat. Her dark guardian, Niga, has taken Syaoran. I tried to save him, but Niga is tough to defeat." She said and winced as Tomoyo put alcohol on her arm. Suddenly, Kero gasped and backed up. "D-Did you say N-Niga?" he asked as he hid behind Sakura. "Hai. She did why? Do you know her?" Sakura asked. "Yeah. Niga, one of the other guardians Clow Reed created. He created her to maintain the balance of good and evil. She was too strong for Clow Reed to seal her. So Clow Reed's wife, Ying Fa (A/N: I read from a couple sites that Clow Reed's wife was Ying Fa. Please e-mail me if that is true or not.), sealed her and had to create a new type of Clow Cards. The Dark Cards. Before Ying Fa died, she transported the Dark Cards where her family lived. In England." Kero explained. "Wow Kero! I didn't know about that!" Sakura said and added, "Man XaioLoon! It must be interesting or what?" Sakura looked over her shoulders to see XaioLoon asleep. "XaioLoon must be very tired Sakura-chan." Tomoyo said and put a blanket over her. "Hai. Well, ja Tomoyo!" Sakura said and Tomoyo waved back. Then Tomoyo left. She looked over to Kero and smiled. "Good night Kero!" she said happily. Then she went upstairs.  
  
~ In Another Dimension ~  
  
Sukimi walked down a dark hall until she stopped at a door. When she opened it, she saw Syaoran trying to break the chains. He struggled, but he got tired and gave up. "Well, well, well. The prince has finally woken up," she said. Then she kissed him on the cheek. "I won't let you kiss me except for Sakura!" he yelled and struggled against her. She slapped him on the cheek. "Fine! I'll have do something fun with before we meet your sister." She said and she got closer to Syaoran and he tried to keep away from her, but no avail. 'Sakura! XaioLoon! Help me!' he thought as he blacked out. (A/N: Those people with the very bad minds! I did not mean any thing yucky! : P)  
  
~ The Next Day ~  
  
A very depressed Sakura and Tomoyo were walking to the park until they saw Suki. "Sakura-chan, who is this?" Tomoyo asked as she pointed towards Suki. Sakura gasped and asked, "Hoe! Suki what are you doing here?" Tomoyo looked around and she didn't see anyone. "XaioLoon needs you at her house immediately!" he said and his eyes started to glow yellow. "HOE!! Tomoyo, what's happening?" Sakura asked as started to float into the air. "I don't know, but it is freaking me out!" Tomoyo answered as she started to float too. Suddenly, everything turned white.  
  
Sakura and Tomoyo were on the couch in Syaoran's apartment. They looked around until they saw Suki in front of the hallway. "Please follow me to XaioLoon's room." He said. Then he went into the hallway. Sakura looked at Tomoyo and nodded to follow her. They went into a room that was the last door in the hallway. They saw XaioLoon sitting on a windowsill with a bandage around her arm. "XaioLoon, why did you summon us here?" Tomoyo asked. XaioLoon turned to face the two girls with a serious face. "I need your help Sakura!" XaioLoon said and clenched her fist. "Why? Do you need help or something?" Tomoyo asked, but XaioLoon shook her head. "Sakura, I need your help to defeat Sukimi!" XaioLoon screamed and Sakura gasped. "Why do you need Sakura to help you save Syaoran?" Tomoyo asked. "I know that the Dark Cards are very powerful. When I read about the Dark Cards, it said that the only way to defeat it is to use the other two decks." She answered and loosened her grip. She went up to Sakura and placed her hand on Sakura's shoulder. "I also want you to help Syaoran because I know you love him." She added. Sakura blushed hard when she said this, then Tomoyo smiled. XaioLoon also smiled and Suki went up to her. He floated down and sat in her lap. "XaioLoon.should we get ready for tonight." He asked. Tomoyo clenched her fist and said, "Sakura and XaioLoon, I'm going to help you." "Hoe? Tomoyo-chan, how are you going to help us?" Sakura asked. Tomoyo started to giggle. "I'm going to design your costume!" she said and took out a sewing kit. "I could make you a costume too XaioLoon." She said and started to take measurements. "Sorry to disappoint you Tomoyo.I already have a battle costume of my own." XaioLoon answered and giggled. Tomoyo pouted and stopped taking measurements. "Well..you could video tape the battle Tomoyo." She added. Suddenly Tomoyo's eyes started to glitter with happiness. "Now, we have a couple of hours left before we meet Sukimi. Tomoyo, you go and make Sakura's costume. Sakura, we need to make plans." She added. Then she started to make plans.  
  
~ That Night ~  
  
"Oh Tomoyo, this is embarrassing!" Sakura said as she looked at Tomoyo who was videotaping her. Sakura's costume was a pink blouse with a star on the pocket sleeve with a green sleeve. "Come on Sakura you soo kawaii! You're costume looks awesome too XaioLoon!" Tomoyo said as she was videotaping her. XaioLoon's costume was like Syaoran's, but it didn't have the bells at the ends of the sleeve. On the back of her outfit, it had a sun instead of a moon and her costume was designed like a Chinese dress that had a very small slit at the side of the dress. The dress ended at her knees and she had her hair in a bun at the back of her head that had chopsticks holding it. The costume was light blue also instead of green. (A/N: It took me a long time to design XaioLoon's battle outfit! I drew a model of it and it turned out to be a success! TuT) "Arigato! This used to belong to my okaa-san." She answered and smiled. Suddenly, she shot up her head towards the sky. "Hoe? XaioLoon what's wrong?" Sakura asked. XaioLoon pushed Tomoyo into a bush and said. "Tomoyo.you better get into a hiding spot. It might get dangerous." Tomoyo nodded and they heard a vicious laugh. "So you finally came." Sukimi said as she was riding Niga. Niga landed and Sukimi got off of her. She saw Sakura, and then she chuckled. "I see you brought a friend along. No matter, it is going to be easy!" Sakura gritted her teeth. XaioLoon stood there with no anger on her face. She lifted up her hands and said, "Suki! Kero! It is time to come out!" Suki and Kero flew down from their hiding place. They started to transform into their real form. Suki was a white tiger with armor and wings like Kerobero's, but only it was light blue. "Well, well, well..it is Suki and Keroberos." Niga said and grinned showing her fangs. Suki growled with anger while Kero was in stance for battle. "Now, tell me where Syaoran is!" Sakura said fiercely as she gripped her wand tightly. "You don't have to worry. He is right behind me." Sukimi answered. Then she snapped her fingers. Syaoran stepped out of the darkness wearing his battle costume. The only thing that was different from his regular costume is that, the outfit is black. "Syaoran! I'm so glad you're safe!" Sakura said happily as she stepped towards him, but Kero blocked the way. "Kero! Why are you blocking me?" she asked as she was trying to move around him. "Sakura, look closely at the gaki and tell me what you see." He said. Sakura looked closely at Syaoran and gasped. Syaoran's eyes were dull and plain brown with no life in them. Hs skin was white as snow. "Poor Li-kun, how could Sukimi do this?" Tomoyo whispered to herself as she was videotaping this. "Why?" XaioLoon asked as she looked down. "Why did you have to take control of my brother and call him the 'Prince of the Moon'?" "Well then, we are the recarnations of the princes and princesses 500 years ago." Sukimi said and summoned a black card to her hand. "Let me show you before you die how it was like. 'Return' Card! Take us back 500 years ago!" she said and a black light engulfed them all.  
  
~500 Years Ago~  
  
Princess XaioLoon from the Sun and Prince Syaoran from the Moon were looking at the earth which was their moon at the patio of the Li castle. They could hear music going on inside. Suddenly, they heard trumpets sounding. "Please welcome Princess Sakura from the Kinomoto Kingdom in the Stars!" the announcer said. Sakura entered and Syaoran smiled. He came up to Sakura with XaioLoon right behind. "Princess Sakura. It is such an honor for you to be here." Syaoran and kissed her hand. Sakura blushed and smiled. "Thank you for inviting me to your party." She answered. Syaoran extended his arm towards her. Sakura smiled and graciously accepted his offer. They started to dance in the ballroom for while. "Princess Sakura looks soo kawaii with Prince Syaoran." Tomoyo said who was one of Sakura's loyal servants. XaioLoon nodded as she watched her brother dance. They heard trumpets sound again and the announcer said, "Please welcome Princess Sukimi from the Dark side of the Moon!" The two teens stopped dancing and saw Sukimi coming towards them with her long blonde hair that went down to her waist flowing behind her. "Syaoran! What are doing?" Sukimi asked as she pushed Sakura out of the way making her stumble. "Leave me alone Sukimi! I told you not to call me Syaoran!" he answered. He hugged Sakura. "My brother loves Sakura, not you!" XaioLoon said and this caused to make Sukimi mad. "Is this true Syaoran?" she asked as she clenched her fists. "Hai. It is true for I love Princess Sakura with all of my heart and no one will tear us apart." Syaoran answered. He hugged Sakura and kissed her on the lips. Sukimi got so mad that she took one of the guard's swords from nearby, and she struck Sakura through the stomach. "NO!!! SAKURA!!" he yelled that got everybody's attention. He picked up Sakura who was dead and lifeless. His eyes started to tear up, and tears were landing on Sakura's face. He held her lifeless body towards his while everyone else except for Sukimi was crying. XaioLoon ran up to Sukimi and punched her in the face that caused blood to come out of Sukimi's nose and mouth. "That was for killing Sakura you witch!" she said and charged towards Sukimi again. As she was about to punch her, Sukimi plunged the sword into XaioLoon. Tomoyo gasped as she tried to run away, but she was cornered. "Please don't hurt me!" Tomoyo said. Sukimi chuckled and answered, "I don't give mercy to the people I kill." Then she stabbed Tomoyo in the heart. Syaoran let go of Sakura, then stepped towards Sukimi. "Why are you doing this?" he asked as he summoned his sword. "I don't want anybody to interfere with our relation ship." She said as she stood into a stance. Syaoran was ready too, but Sukimi started to charge at him with full force. He dodged the attack and he started to attack her. Their swords clanged and they dodged attacks. Syaoran kneeled to the ground, exhausted while Sukimi stood up. She was not even tired, but she had a little cut on her arm. Syaoran stood up, but he wasn't able to react when Sukimi stabbed him into his stomach. "It's too bad you love that ugly princess. You could've loved me." She said as Syaoran closed his eyes and entering into eternal darkness. Suddenly, a group of soldiers came into the castle. "Someone get the bodies of the people who died." One of the guards said and a few soldiers went over to the dead teens. Sukimi saw a bunch of guards coming towards her. She went over towards the patio and went towards the edge. Once the soldiers got close to her, she jumped off the ledge and plunged onto the ground that was about 30 ft below. Then, everything became dark.  
  
(A/N: Whew! That was long! I would like to thank my best e-mail friend DRAGONashChick who helped me get ideas for the story and my one of my friends, Ange-kun (that's a boy. HE IS ALSO NOT MY BOYFRIEND!!) Who gave me the idea of Suki's true form. Now..the battle is going to start in the next chapter and I can't wait! Review please. =^w^=) 


	5. Author Notes

Hello people,

I've decided to discontinue the story for these main reasons:

1) I've reach a huge plot hole and I can't seem to get over it.

2) I'm a lazy bum and I don't have any inspiration on continuing it.

3) My character Suki the cat has totally turned out to have a new personality as the years progressed. He used to be smart, but now he's just plain….unintelligent I guess….you could say. I don't know how he turned out to be like that…and I can't use him into the story with his new personality. He was sort of one of the critical characters for my story…I think, but I don't remember anymore. So that means I can't redo the story. I have attempted a redo and it didn't turn out too well.

So I'm very sorry for this happening to my story, but this is the only decision I believe that is left.

Kat-san


End file.
